


Reload, Reset, Retry

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Gen, Yu and Souji became twins, reset fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: He failed his friends. Why did he believe that two-faced man?And so, another chance was given and with unexpected 'escort' added to his second journey.Wait, what do you mean this so called escort is becomes his twin brother now?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	Reload, Reset, Retry

**Author's Note:**

> Just one shot because plot bunny. Dunno when will I continue this fic. It's just weird idea of mine for 'Yu and Souji as twin' because how different their characterization are like the most prominent one is Souji chose Rise as love interest/romantic Social Link meanwhile Yu friendzone everyone. It's like Yu as us (player) meanwhile Souji more like how a protagonist behave according to plot.
> 
> Also P4G Animation (that so-so in lots of aspects) at least animating Accomplice Ending
> 
> (I LOVE YU'S SCREAM AT ACCOMPLICE ENDING OVA AAAAAAAA WHY ATLUS NOT DUB GOLDEN ANIMATION JUST FOR THE OVA AT LEAST!?)
> 
> Anyway, Persona series belong to P1 Studio/Atlus. Story is mine

He could imagine the disappointed expressions of the people standing at the train station. Honestly, his brain was telling himself he was regretting about what he had done at interrogation room. Both eyes closed, trying to block the faces of several people who have been close to him in the past year in Inaba. The two gray eyes stared out the train window, there was an impenetrable fog that disturbed visibility so they couldn't see far. The cell phone in his pants pocket rang, a text message arrived. 

The sender was Adachi, and he felt the words in the short message seemed mocking. He closed the phone without seeing the message clearly. 

He loathed himself for believing the two-faced man. 

“ _Then, what if you were given another chance to fix everything? Like how Izanagi in mythology managed to restore the mess just by "proposing" Izanami..._ " 

A mysterious voice that was either feminine or masculine spoke to him before screams could be heard on the train he was riding back to town. The gray bead widened, all he knew was white light, rendering him unable to see anything. 

-…- 

The young man's ears heard the sound of a roaring engine. He was certain that he was not on the train anymore because the difference between the sound of the train engine and the vehicle he was riding now was very far. The engine of the vehicle on which he was riding was now softer, like a car. 

When the brain registers the word 'car', his eyes immediately open. He immediately looked around and found out that he was in a familiar blue room. He knew this vehicle with shades of blue well. In front of him was a pair of familiar humans. A blonde woman named Margaret and a man with an abnormally sized nose. 

Unlike how it usually went, he felt someone that didn't belong to his Velvet Room existed. The gray-haired youth chose to turn to the right. Then he found someone with the same stature like him. From the grey hair and bowl cut, it would be completely right to say this person was the clone of him. Needless to say, the young man's eyes widened. Oh, the young man with the same stature was sleeping with his body leaned back so that his back is supported by the limousine seat. 

"Khukhu ... welcome back, oh contractor Yu Narukami," Igor's distinctive creepy smile also clearly visible. 

"My lord named Philemon chose to give you a second chance, indeed my lord is unpredictable." 

Yu was already used to the mysterious word the long nose man who was the master of the blue room decided not to speak up. Moreover, in his mind a question had arisen regarding the copycat who was busy sleeping beside him. 

"But how come there is someone like me here?" 

Igor smiled once more, but unlike before. He looked at Margaret on the side to explain. 

“He's just like you, which's different is only at the end of the journey through this endless fog. He has found his own " _World_ ". " Having finished explaining this briefly, she opened the grimoire and deliberately took out an arcana card. The card has 21 roman numerals. 

Yu's two eyes widened, he who had tried to read about tarot cards knew that the arcana number 21 was called The World. A card marking The Fool's final journey in life is depicted by tarot cards that add from zero to 21. 

"He will be your escort, like a guide, except that his job is only a follower on a trip through the fog. Maybe he can give you input, it's just not that significant because in the end you decide where to take this trip through the fog, "Margaret returned the floating card into the grimoire and closed the blue book. The book on her lap got returned to the right, her hands then took another book of the same color. 

"And sorry it may hurt, but I as a little helper on this dangerous journey can only remind you of the choice you chose," the second grimoire book on Margaret's lap opened, in contrast to the aura of soft blue, a fiery red aura to differentiate between the two flared up aggressively. A card with zero numbers but with a red aura that is rude, cruel or frightening was floating up. 

“The Hunger, you could say the other part or the other side of The Fool. It is a depiction of The Fool's journey lost in the fog and you, choose the end of this journey. " 

Yu's jaw felt heavy suddenly that unable to open. Not because of the power in the Velvet Room, not at all. He knew the two people in front of him could indeed be said to be the masters of "power" inside human hearts. But this heavy pressure was not from them. That feeling arose out of guilt towards loved ones. Why could he be so stupid as to choose to believe in that bastard? 

Yu squeezed his chest and both glanced downwards, lowered his head as various uncomfortable feelings were threatening his chest. 

"Please remain calm, Contract holders. What you choose is not a mistake. Every choice has consequences so there is neither right nor wrong. The thread of destiny, if it requires you to choose that path, cannot be resisted. " Igor while propping up and staring at the floating card of Yu's Grimoire just smiled. Even though at first glance his smile looked scary, there is an understanding view. 

Yu wanted to open his mouth, but decided to close it again. Both eyes just started to tear up. 

"Very well then... until we meet again, Yu Narukami." The familiar blue room started to fade from his vision. 

-…- 

_**“Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba. Soon we will arrive at Yasoinaba** _ _**Station. Please remember your luggage before stepping off the train.**_ " 

An announcer’s voice alerted Yu from a sleepy state, a person who had a stature like himself was seen sitting with his left leg supporting his right leg. He was still silent even though his eyes were staring at Yu intensely. On the other hand, the "fool" who was given a second chance avoided the sight of the stranger on the seat opposite him. 

"Should I talk first or you?" A voice that was similar to him except that there was a 'soft' feel like an older brother talking to his younger brother when in trouble made Yu grimaced even if only for mere seconds.

Yu wanted to open his mouth, yet there were no words want to come. He stared at his own shoes.

"Well then, me first." A gentle smile bloomed. 

This person took a deep breath, “My name is Souji Seta. The different from your world is I... succeeded in achieving my journey. But seems like your world has a different path from mine. Some of your Social Links are not existed in my world." 

Yu turned his face to the train window and stared at the expanse of green rice fields adorning the scenery. Swallowing movements appeared on his throat this time. 

"I know I'm a foolish and... I guess you already know who I am, right Seta-san?" Yu still didn't want to look at the other person in front of him. 

A gentle smile once again grew he still tried to make Yu looked at him, “Yup Narukami-san. But now," the bowl cut hair boy who defeated Izanami and chose Rise Kujikawa as the romance social link took out his cell phone from his pants pocket, "Call me Souji from now on, okay? Because we're... twins. " The flip phone screen is shown, a short message from both parents displaying the name Narukami. 

And this explanation succeeded in capturing Yu's attention to take the conversation more seriously. 

"How can it be?! Our parents..." 

Souji just shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know either. Maybe this is the result of the person who gave you a second chance, Yu-kun. ” 

Yu grimaced again, this time it was more obvious and he took a deep breath. A forced smile was given regarding Souji's remark. 

"Yeah... that may be so, Souji nii-san." 

Souji chose to chuckle upon hearing honorific of his name from Yu. 


End file.
